Subastando el amor
by RannizPattwart
Summary: - 30,000 – rugió Edward levantando la paleta furiosamente - bien ¿nadie mas? – rugió Tanya furiosa – no, ok vendida – dijo aventando fuertemente el mazo - ¡que! - grite fuertemente - si escuchaste bien vendida a Edward cullen – rugió ¡esto es una pesadila
1. La subasta primera parte

_**lo se lo se :c no tengo ni verguenza en regresar despues de casi 4 o 3 meses la verdad no recuerdo pero quiero pedirles perdon de verdad, pero es que mi musa y mi imaginacion no estaban de humor como para regresar despues de lo que me ocurrio :c pero bueno aqui traego na historia es la que marca un nuevo principio ya que empezare de cero y hasta que tenga animo continuare mis demas historias :C espero em entiendad las quiero y las dejo leer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M (solo algunos que invente :D)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-no sé cómo me deje convencer de venir aquí– gruñí en un susurro – por favor Alice vámonos – dije parándome bruscamente antes de entrar al auditorio de la escuela

- oh vamos bella no es tan malo – sonrió

- oh si no, no están malo para nada he, es mas no sé cómo puedo decir esas cosas, si esta tontería de la subasta es lo mejor – dije sonriendo sarcásticamente

- ahí bella tranquila y anda entremos porque ya casi va a empezar – dijo chillando de alegría

- no Alice yo no quiero entrar – me zafe de su agarre y me cruce de brazos

- pero bella nosotras somos de las subastadas _tienes _que entrar – suspiro

- me choca esto de la maldita subasta – gruñí pataleando el suelo

- no es tan malo – dijo tiernamente – hace 3 años también nos subastaron – se encogió de hombros

- eso lo dices por que hace 3 años no te toco a ti con Mike newton –

Aun recuerdo cuando el año pasado también me subastaron y Mike newton logro comprarme. Yo pensé que no sería tan malo pero en cuanto baje del escenario para ir con mi "dueño" –al menos por todo un mes– mi pesadilla comenzó

Newton me daba órdenes para todo _Isa _– su maldito apodo hacia mí era _Isa_ – ve por agua, isa ve por mi almuerzo, isa todo el mes te toca hacer mi tarea, isa ata las agujetas de mis tenis, isa esto isa el otro ¡era simplemente irritante!

Hoy como cada año la escuela y los alumnos urgidos por tener pareja o pasar el rato organizaban el evento que según ellos era el más importante del año "_la subasta_" que consistía en que los alumnos que salieran en la rifa que se hacía unos días antes del evento tenían que subastarse, el alumno que diera más dinero por él o ella se la llevaba por todo un mes y la subastada tenía que hacer todo _todo _lo que su "dueño" dijera

Esto de la subasta se hacía según ellos para reunir fondos y arreglar la escuela, pero la verdad es que nada mas era pura diversión a su modo

Aunque tengo que admitir que si se arreglaba la escuela claro que si…el taller de belleza, los uniformes de las porristas, comprar espejos para el baño y poner una maquillista para las porristas- se arreglaba muy bien la escuela ¿no creen?

-bellaaaaa- Alice agitaba sus pequeñas manos delante de mi – en que planeta estabas mujer –rodo los ojos – anda siéntate – ordeno señalando la silla que estaba a su lado

Ya habíamos llegado al auditorio y yo ni en cuenta

Nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba junto el escenario que era la que nos tocaba –ya que todas las mesas estaban reservadas-

-esta lindísimo no crees bells – dijo Alice feliz de su "creación"

- sí, la verdad es que les quedo muy bien la decoración Alice – le sonreí – _te quedo _excelente – le estaba dando en su orgullo

- gracias, gracias – sonrió con arrogancia

- creída – reí

Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Erik, Ben y Emmet fueron los que decoraron el auditorio para la subasta y debo admitir que hicieron un trabajo excelente

En la parte de arriba del auditorio colgaban globos de color azul, en las paredes estaban pegados slogans con el nombre de la escuela y unos cuantos más que decían "compra a la persona que desees y ayuda a renovar tu escuela" la temática que habían elegido para decorar era entre country y árabe-egipcio

Las encargadas de organizar el evento eran ni más ni menos que las porristas Tanya Denali y Jessica Stanley

-Alice donde están los demás – pregunte después de un rato

- oh pues el estúpido de Jasper está en… en realidad no sé donde está y no me interesa – se cruzo de brazos

- tú siempre tan linda con Jasper verdad – dije rodando los ojos

Alice y Jasper se llevaban pésimo, a mi algo me decía que esos dos se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer

-bueno y Rosalie, Emmet, Angela, Erik, Ben, Gustavo y Diego – dije enumerando con mis dedos

- Rosalie me dijo que iba estar con james, Emmet con Lauren y los demás deben estar afuera - movió la mano restándole importancia – y Edward con Tanya obviamente - dijo viendo atrás de mi

Me voltee para ver lo que ella veía y en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí. Edward venia con la zorra de Tanya agarrándola de la cintura y hablándole al oído, los dos se venían riendo de las cosas que Edward decía

Odiaba a Edward desde que tenía memoria bueno la verdad es que en la secundaria éramos los mejores amigos pero después cuando entramos a la prepa él se volvió popular y con ello un engreído de lo peor hasta el punto de decirme que no era bueno estar conmigo porque afectaba su reputación , juro por dios que yo trate de hablar con él y hacerle ver las cosas pero él no lo quiso aceptar y lo odie por ello mejor dicho lo odio con toda mi alma, es un engreído, payaso, insoportable, bipolar he ¡irritante! Y pensar que antes me gustaba y hasta llegue a ¡amarlo! Pero lo bueno es que ese amor de adolescente ya se me había pasado hace mucho

Edward y Tanya se acercaron a la mesa

-Alice dime por favor que no se van a sentar aquí –me voltee hacia ella y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados

- ups no te lo dije – se mordió el labio nerviosa

- te mato Alice como pu... –

- hola cuñadita – me interrumpió una voz chillona

- hola Tanya – dijo Alice con voz aburrida

- Swan – dijo indiferente

- Denali – respondí fríamente

-Swanlucer – maldito odioso

- Eddipink – dije sabiendo que odiaba ese apodo

- Swan – rugió

- tu empezaste – dije con indiferencia

- calmados – interrumpió Alice

_Eddipink y yo _nos quedamos viendo retadoramente durante unos minutos

-em..Ed nos podemos sentar cariño – pregunto Tanya acariciando el brazo de Edward

- claro amor siéntate –

Recorrió la segunda silla que estaba a mi lado derecho para Tanya y después el se sentó en la que estaba junto a mí

Yo me hice más hacia el lado de Alice

-no muerdo – dijo con una sonrisa engreída

- ni quien te tenga miedo Cullen – suspire pesadamente

Esta situación a veces me hartaba

Se volteo hacia Tanya y empezó a hablar con ella ignorándome por completo cosa que le agradecí internamente

-Alice ahora vuelvo voy al baño – dije mientras me levantaba

- quieres que te acompañe – pregunto alzando las cejas

- no gracias – sonreí – vuelvo enseguida -

Tome un trago de agua y me comí uno de los hielos que había en ella antes de irme

Estaba ya en el pasillo del baño cuando unas enormes manos me tomaron por detrás de la cintura y me alzaron del suelo

-bella – dijo una voz que reconocería hasta desmayada

- Jacob – dije a carcajada suelta – bájame menso – dije sonriendo

Me bajo pero no me soltó en ningún momento

- qué guapa fiu fiu – me dio una vuelta logrando que me sonrojara

El evento era de "gala" así que por supuesto Alice me obligo a vestirme con un vestido rojo que no traía mangas ni tirantes, con un escote en forma de corazón que hacia lucir mis pechos un poco más grandes y con un corte que era un poco mas debajo de la rodilla – exactamente en la línea que separa el chamorro de la rodilla –

-tú no te quedas atrás he – alce una ceja viéndolo de arriba a bajo

Traía un traje negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo con una camisa color blanco, corbata a rayas y unos zapatos negros

-gracias gracias yo sé que soy guapísimo – se dio un pequeño golpe en la mandíbula a modo de arrogancia

-veo que hoy todos están muy vanidosos – rodé los ojos -

- jajaja – rio mostrando sus perfectos dientes – dime bella donde estas sentada –

- hasta enfrente del auditorio – hice una mueca

- que suerte – dijo sarcásticamente

- o si la mejor – dije apretando los dientes – y a ti en donde te asignaron lugar – pregunte

- en el centro del auditorio – sonrió con orgullo

- Y eso es mejor que estar enfrente – dije con malicia

-bueno pero por lo menos yo no estoy subastada – dijo el muy maldito recordándome mi suerte

- tuche – lo mire con ojos entrecerrados – pero hablando de la subasta… - una pequeña esperanza creció en mi interior al pensar que tal vez Jacob podría comprarme- te puedo pedir un pequeño favor – dije haciendo un puchero

- con esa cara veo que no es nada bueno –

- podrías comprarme – dije sin tapujos

- pero cómo puedes pensar que no te comprare – dijo haciéndose el ofendido - claro que voy a comprarte… digo nunca me perdería la ocasión de que hicieras todas mis labores – sonrió con malicia remarcando al ultima parte

- malvado –

- ya sabes que si te ayudare tu tranquila ok – sonrió dulcemente

- por eso te quiero más que ayer – dije abrazándolo efusivamente

_Se les pide a los alumnos y alumnas tomar su lugar en el auditorio, esta por empezar la subasta_

La voz nasal de Jessica hizo que Jacob y yo nos encamináramos hacia el auditorio

-vaya ya era hora – dijo Alice enojada en cuanto me vio con jake– hace 20 minutos teníamos que estar paradas en el escenario Isabella y tu andas despreocupadamente paseándote por el auditorio – dijo inhalando y exhalando fuertemente por la nariz

-hola enana – la saludo Jacob despeinándola un poco

- Jacob – lo vio con ojos furiosos

- perdón – hizo un puchero

- empecemos de nuevo – suspiro – hola grandulón – lo abrazo efusivamente - bueno Bella tenemos que subir ahora al escenario – se separo de jake

- ve tu, yo subo enseguida – dije tomando un poco de mi vaso

- oh no tu y yo subiremos juntas ahora – ordeno con voz firme

No quería pelearme con Alice así que me fui a su lado

-no te olvides de comprarme por favor – le suplique a Jacob

- tranquila – sonrió

Alice me jalo literalmente hacia el escenario

-lista – pregunto antes de que nos subiéramos

- pues que más me queda – dije pesadamente

Alice se subió primero al escenario y después yo

- vaya hasta que subieron – dijo Jessica molesta en cuanto nos vio – que se creen las reinas para que las tengamos que esperar por más de 20 minutos – gruño

Toda esta situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa y al límite de mi paciencia

-bueno ya estamos aquí ¿no? – Gruñí exasperada – pueden empezar con su estupidez – la vi con ojos furiosos

Se dio la media vuelta furiosa caminando hacia el micrófono en donde estaba su hermana

Este numerito empezaría ahora mismo y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero les haya latido la idea de este fic :D ya tengo adelantados 3 capis :D asi que actualizare mañana :D las quiero y les pido de nuevo entiendan<strong>_

terminado sherlok ring ring... hello ring ring ¿hello? tiene mala conexion jum ¬.¬


	2. La subasta segunda parte

**aawww! (brinco de felicidad haciendo circulos con lso brazos) gracias gracias muchas gracias en verdad por el recibimiento que me han dado de verdad no me esperaba eso le agradesco que me den una oportunidad de nuevo gracias n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M n.n<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicado a: Sara Cullen Paramore, Fabi Cullen, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Javi Wayland Cullen, Ileinlove, conejoazul, Lovelytaste, Alejandra Yaruro, crisode76, Inmans, Perl Rose Swan, Helen Jane Vultiri, camilitha cullen, Umee-chan, Jocii Cullen, Rebelde14, Black Angel Lilith y a kbash <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Vendida<strong>

-buenas noches compañeros y compañeras - saludo Tanya por el micrófono – les doy la más cordial bienvenida al evento más importante del año – sonrió -obviamente es el más importante porque es organizado por mi – se paso las manos por todo su cuerpo – pero bueno como saben este año están subastadas diez personas y es mixto, de los hombres lamentablemente solo hay un soltero chicas – hizo una mueca de tristeza – y de las chicas son todas solteras así que aprovechen hombres–

¿Esto era para conseguir pareja o era para ayudar?

-bueno comencemos – Jessica alzo una hoja – a ver el primer subastado es…Andrés Braco – el tal Andrés subió a la plataforma

- wuo no es nada feo – Alice se lo comía con la mirada – por dios mira ese trasero –

Como acto reflejo voltee a verle el trasero tal como me dijo Alice y viéndolo bien el muchacho estaba muy bien dotado, sus glúteos estaban perfectamente redondos

Alce la mirada y me encontré con Andrés quien me guiño un ojo

Me voltee totalmente roja como un tomate y riéndome como una estérica

-a si o mas roja – se burlo Alice

- cállate Alice – gruñí aun roja

- quien da más de 1000 – pregunto Jessica

- 1200 – grito una chica en la parte de enfrente

- 1200 a la 1,…1200 a las 2…- empezó el conteo

- 1500 – grito otra levantando la paleta con el numero 12

- 1500 a la 1, 1500 a las 2 y… 1500 a las 3 – golpeo el mazo en la mesa redonda que estaba enfrente de ella – vendido a la chica con la paleta número 12 – sonrió

Andrés bajo de la plataforma y fue hacia donde estaba la chica que lo compro

-ahora continuemos con mi hermana Jessi – Tanya volteo a ver a Jessica – bien cuanto dan por este cuero de mujer –

- 5000 pesos – grito Mike

- vamos Mike mi hermana vale más que eso cariño – hizo una mueca de desagrado – a ver quién da más – continuo sin contar

- oye Tanya falto el conteo – se quejo Mike

- es obvio que van a dar mucho más que 5000 mugrosos pesos –

- 7000 – dijo un chavo levantando su paleta con el numero 134

- lo vez cariño – le dijo Tanya a Mike con arrogancia – 7000 es bueno pero vamos mi hermana aun vale mucho mas – alzo las cejas – vamos Jess enséñales la mercancía – le tomo la mano a su hermana y la puso enfrente de la plataforma

Jessica empezó a modelar

- 10,000 – grito un chico en el sur

- bien – Tanya sonrió con orgullo - tu si entiendes cuánto vale mi hermana guapo – guiño el ojo

- 10,000 a la 1…10,000 a las 2…10,000 a las 3 – sonrió radiante – vendida – dijo golpeando con el mazo la mesa

La subasta continuo de la misma manera, después de Jessica siguió Marco Rocha – por el dieron 2500 pesos - después Leah por la cual dieron 6000 pesos, luego Alex Frederic que fue por el que más dinero dieron de los hombres - 7000 pesos - continuo con Kate una chica de segundo semestre a la cual conocía como prima de las Denali por ella dieron 8000 pesos luego siguió con Demon a él lo compraron en 5000 pesos y ahora seguía Alice

- bien cuanto dan por… esta cosa – hizo mueca de asco al ver a Alice

_Esta me la pagas caro nadie se mete con Alice _pensé enojada

Me baje del escenario y fui hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos

- 2500 – dijo un chico de atrás

- alguien da más de 2500 – pregunto Tanya cansada

- 6000 pesos – imite la voz de hombre y le agarre una pompa a un chico que estaba parado logrando que levantara la paleta de la subasta

- 6500 – dijo Bryan a quien le gustaba Alice

A Alice también le gusta Bryan pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerse novios ya que en un tiempo él se fue de la ciudad y en otro Alice anduvo con un chico llamado Adonay

- 9000 – pesos volví hacer lo mismo con un chico que estaba recargado en la pared

- 9500 – dijo esta vez un chico en la parte este con el numero 78

- no creo que haya quien dé más dinero así que… - empezó Tanya

- 11,500 – dijo otro en la parte de adelante

- 15, 500 –

Todos hasta yo nos sorprendimos cuando Jasper dijo esa gran cantidad de dinero y sobre todo por _Alice_

-alguien más – gruño Jessica realmente enfadada – perfecto vendida a Jasper – azoto el micrófono al suelo

- ya que me queda – Jasper le ofreció la mano para bajarse del escenario pero ella no la tomo

- bueno ahora continuemos con la más insignificante – rodo los ojos

_Insignificante tu abuela _pensé enfadada

Subí a la plataforma con la cabeza en alto, no me iba a dejar humillar por ella

-bien cuanto dan por esto – me barrió con la mirada

- 50…centavos – dijo el novio de Jessica

Todos se empezaron a reír

_Esta humillación me la pagas Tyler_

-no hay quien ofrezca más querida así que…-

- 4000 pesos – interrumpió un chico con la paleta numero 46

_Vamos jake es hora de que alces la mano_

- alguien ofrece aunque sea los 5000 – levanto la ceja interrogadoramente

_Jake por favor cómprame_

- 4200 – dijo un chavo en la parte superior con la paleta 58

- alguien da más – pregunto Jessica

_Vamos Jacob que pasa_ dije internamente nerviosa

-8000 pesos – ¡vaya! Ya era hora Jacob Black

Voltee a ver el escenario completo y vi que Edward estaba un poco enojado _bah a mí que me importa por mi se puede morir de bilis y daría las gracias _

- 10,000 –

- ¡que! -gritamos a la par Tanya y yo cuando Edwarddijo esa cantidad

Bueno la cantidad no me sorprendia ya que Alice y Edward estaban totalmente bañados de dinero pero que diera esa cantidad _por mi _cuando los dos nos odiábamos

-alguien da más – gruño Tanya por el micrófono

- 14,000 – _bendito seas jake_ pensé alegremente

- bueno nadie dará más así que ven… -

- 16,000 – interrumpió Cullen

Esto estaba mal no podía ser que _Edward Cullen _diera esa cantidad por _mi _

Un clic hizo mi cabeza dándome la respuesta

Pero claro todo estaba perfectamente claro el solo hacia esto para que yo hiciera sus labores y fuera su _sirvienta _

_Oh pero no te saldrás con la tuya Cullen _

-18,000 – esta vez fue jake el que dio una cantidad grande

- 20.000 – dijo enseguida Cullen

- 22,000 – siguió jake

- pare… - empezó Tanya

- 30,000 – rugió Edward levantando la paleta furiosamente

Se me callo literalmente la mandíbula cuando escuche decir esa cantidad

- lo siento Bells ya no tengo más – me guiño el ojo jake

- te detesto Black – le dije solamente articulando con los labios

- bien nadie mas – rugió Tanya furiosa – no, ok vendida – dijo aventando fuertemente el mazo

- ¡que! - grite fuertemente

- si escuchaste bien vendida a mi Eddie – rugió

Me baje de la plataforma y me encontré con mi _dueño _sonriéndome y ofreciéndome su mano

-¿Por qué me compraste? – rugí de inmediato

- crees que despreciaría la oportunidad de tenerte bajo mi mando Swansilly – sonrió de lado maliciosamente

- eres un desgraciado – levante la mano para golpearlo pero me la agarro antes de que la estampara contra su cara

- ni se te ocurra – me vio con ojos saltones – todo lo que resta del mes no me vas a volver a golpear – había un tono de autoridad en su voz

- quien lo dice – rete

- tu _dueño – _sonrió arrogantemente

- tú no eres mi dueño – rodé los ojos

- pues _yo_ te compre así que _yo soy tu dueño-_dijo acercándose a mi lentamente – ah y por cierto mañana empezaras lavando mi auto que está muy sucio – acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica

- está bien Cullenmoron – gruñi enojada

- me parece que la respuesta correcta es si _dueño Cullen - _

- aaaaahhhh te odio Edward Cullen – grite zafándome de su agarre

Y si esto era apenas el principio no quería ni pensar en el infierno que me esperaría mañana...

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado chicas n.n y chicos<strong>

**aa y la respuesta a sara cullen paramore de ¿quien es sherlock? sherlock es un detective genial! que a mi en lo personal me encanta!  
>lo amo en verdad jejeje<strong>

**apuchurrenle al botoncito verde como si fueran los ojos de mi robert y dejen review ! please!**

**Besos RannizPattwart**


	3. Un Edward diferente

**hola! se que debi haber subido capitulo ayer pero bueno estaba de parranda xD jaja pero aqui me tienen ostigandolos de nuevo jaja creo que el capitulo de hoy es interesante (o eso espero ja)**

**Wuo! ya a los 25 reviews en tan solo 2 capitulos! eso me hace feliz y me da musa para escribir **

* * *

><p><strong>este capitulo esta dedicado <em>a las personas de los capitulos anteriores y a <em>_Fernandacullen123, Samantha, conejoazul, Umme-chan, Estefaniaalicecullen, sara cullen paramore, Jocii Cullen, Hope Cullen Masen, Javi Wayland Cullen, Ileinlove, anonimo (lamentablemente no puso ni un anonimo :C) , Flopi, Matiti Swan Cullen, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen y myfavouritesky_**

**sin mas que decir los dejo leer :D espero les guste este capi **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M las locuras si xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.- Un nuevo Edward<strong>

-¡Alice voy a matar a tu hermano, lo juro! - dije cuando íbamos de camino a la mansión Cullen ya que tenía que cumplir con la primera orden de mi "dueño".

- Vamos Bella no creo que sea tan cruel – dije mientras manejaba – En cambio Jasper – dijo el nombre de Jasper como si fuera una grosería

- No conoces a tu hermano querida –

Después de la subasta Alice, Rosalie y yo nos habíamos regresado al dormitorio maldiciendo a Jasper y a Edward

Luego de maldecirlos un rato ellas se pusieron a ver películas en la sala mientras que yo me fui a dormir para poder soportar el día de mañana

Me costó más de 2 horas poder dormirme y por fin cuando ya lo había logrado que fue a la una de la mañana mi maldito teléfono sonó a las 5:30 haciendo que saliera de los brazos de Morfeo

-Bueno – dije adormilada

- Besilly – dijo una voz encantadora del otro lado

¿Encantadora? Vamos Isabella que te pasa ¡oh ya ese! Estas dormida ¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué horas son estas de molestar Cullen? – gruñí viendo el despertador

- Solo llamaba para decirte que hoy tienes que estar en mi casa a las 6:30 -

- ¡Que! – grite – ¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a estar en tu casa en menos de una hora y media – dije frunciendo el ceño

¿Por qué este loco me está ordenando ir a su casa?

_Eres su de su propiedad por un mes recuerdas _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

-Se te olvida que te compre en la subasta – pregunto y estaba casi segura que estaba sonriendo arrogantemente – Por lo tanto estas bajo mis órdenes y esas son que mi carro tiene que estar limpio antes de que me vaya a la escuela – ordeno

-¿Para eso me llamas a esta hora? Para decirme que lave tu estúpido auto – refunfuñe - Cullen te detesto ¿sabes? – dije levantándome de la cama para bañarme -

- Lo sé, así como yo te detesto y ahora date prisa te quiero aquí a las 6:30 Isabella si llegas tarde serán 2 horas más bajo mis órdenes – amenazo

- No me puedes hacer eso Cullen – chille por el teléfono

- O si, si puedo – dijo con voz burlona – ahora date prisa – ordeno

- ¡YA VOY YA VOY! – grite enojada entrando al baño…

Maldito Edward lo detesto con mi vida mira que despertarme a las 5:30 para ordenarme lavar su auto era como para matarlo

Si eso es lo mataría… no mejor aun lo haría sufrir poco a poco hasta que suplicara por perdón, porque si lo mataba me sentiría un poco culpable con Alice y sus padres, digo ellos no tienen la culpa de las estupideces de Edward

- Bells – grito Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Lo siento venia en mi mundo – dije sonrojada de haber pensado en matar a su hermano

- Si ya me di cuenta – rodo los ojos – Pero bueno ya llegamos – apago el coche

- Bienvenida a tu infierno Bella – me dije en un murmullo bajando del coche

- Oh vamos no creo que sea tan malo – dijo jalándome para entrar

- Espero tengas razón – murmure en un gruñido

Entramos a la casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto por la de la cochera

-Edward – grito Alice hacia las escaleras

- Que pasa – contesto una voz saliendo de la cocina – Oh veo que ya llegaste– dijo cuando me vio

- Dejémonos de palabrerías y vamos a donde está tu auto que cuanto más rápido salga de este infierno mejor – gruñí

- Perfecto – coincidió sin ningún problema

Empecé a caminar hacia la cochera

– Oh pero antes… hazme de desayunar que tengo mucha pero mucha hambre – se sobo el estomago

- Aaaaaaa – grite yendo a la cocina para cocinarle a mi "dueño" ahg ¡maldita palabra la odiaba!

Me encamine hacia la cocina con Alice pisándome los talones

-Bells tranquila veras que después de un tiempo todo esto le va a aburrir y dejara de hacerlo – sonrió sinceramente

- No lo creo Alice para tu hermano esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme la vida imposible – dije mientras me acercaba al refri y veía que había para hacerle de desayunar a mi "dueño"

- Bueno pues no le des el gusto de verte enojada – dijo sentándose en la barra

- Pues lo intentare – dije concluyendo el tema

Decidí que haría huevos rancheros para el desayuno de mi dueño así que saque lo necesario del refri y la lacena

-Alice – dije llamando su atención – De casualidad tienes arsénico, ciclamato, veneno para ratas o algo que se le parezca – dije inocentemente cuando empezaba a cocinar

- Isabella Marie Swan – grito sorprendida – No permitiré que mates a mi hermano – dijo dándome un zape

- Te escuche _Isa – _dijo usando el maldito apodo que me puso Newton_ - _Y te recomiendo que no le pongas veneno a la comida por que la primera en probarla serás tú – grito Cullen desde la sala

- ¡No pensaba manchar mis manos ni mi conciencia matándote Eddipink! – grite sobándome donde me pego Alice

- ¡Mas te vale! – grito de vuelta

Después de media hora y de que Alice se subiera a su cuarto dejándome tranquila el desayuno estaba listo para comerse

-Eddipink - dije con voz melosa – Ya está listo tu desayuno cariño – dije siendo dulce sarcásticamente

- Gracias corazón – dijo con voz melosa mientras me hacia pellizquito de abuela (N/A es cuando te pellizcan los cachetes y te los agitan créanme duelen lo sé por mi abuela: S)

- Ya siéntate animal – dije aventando el plato en la mesa

- Trátame bien Isabella – dijo con su voz de orden

Malditas hermanas Denali y su subasta

-Tome asiento por favor mi _dueño _Edward – dije con una sonrisa de amabilidad fingida

- Mucho mejor, mucho mejor – sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa sexi

Se sentó y cuando vio su desayuno hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Y ahora que – pregunte irritada

- Huevos – pregunto con las cejas alzadas – A mi no me gustan los huevos a sí que me das otra cosa – ordeno

- Lo siento pero no es restaurante a sí que te jodes – dije firmemente

- Me cambias el desayuno ahora mismo – dijo con su maldita voz de autoridad

- Mira Edward no hay nada más para desayunar así que comete eso – dije tratando de razonar con amabilidad y respeto

- dije que quiero otra cosa – alejo su plato de donde estaba el

-mira animal todavía tengo que lavar tu estúpido auto y solo me queda media hora para hacerlo y poder llegar a la escuela a tiempo ok así que o te tragas eso o no tragas – dije esta vez enojada poniéndole de nuevo el plato en su lugar

- Solo por esta vez tú ganas Isabella pero solo porque quiero mi auto limpio así que vete a lavarlo – me ordeno

No le conteste nada simplemente empecé a caminar hacia la cochera

-Pero antes prueba tu comida – dijo viendo el plato con desconfianza

- ¡Ahí por dios! No creíste que en verdad te en veneraría – dije riéndome como loca

- Te creo capaz de eso y más – dijo realmente serio – Así que pruébala - señalo el plato

- Ok – me limite a decir

Probé mi comida y quede satisfecha de mi sazón

-Wuo no es por nada pero me quedo riquísimo el desayuno – dije lamiéndome los labios

Agarro un trozo de huevo y se lo metió a la boca

-He probado mejores – dijo cuando se paso el bocado

- Y yo he cocinado mejor – me di la media vuelta enojada dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

_Como se atreve a decir que mi comida no es rica, digo no soy una chef ni mucho menos pero no cocino mal… al menos eso es lo que dice Charlie_ pensé mientras caminaba hacia la cochera

Entre a la cochera y vi el auto de Edward junto unas cubetas, unas esponjas, un jabón y una manguera

-Tú puedes Bella – me dije en voz alta tratando de darme animo

.

.

.

Termine de lavar el auto de Edward justo a tiempo para irme a la escuela

-Alice ya me voy – grite desde la sala para que me escuchara

- Oh, sí Bella te veo en el instituto – grito desde su recamara

- Ok – grite agarrando mis cosas

Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré con Edward recargado en su auto recién lavado

-Tu auto está limpio – dije - Ahora si me lo permite su majestuosidad me voy a la escuela – Informe caminando hacia mi auto

- Si ya vi y debo admitir que quedo muy limpio – dijo viendo su auto cruzado de brazos

- Que bueno ahora me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde – dije viendo mi reloj

- Precisamente por eso te estoy esperando para que te vayas conmigo al instituto – se acerco a mi

- Gracias pero no yo traigo mi auto – dije entrecerrando los ojos

- Bella no seas necia – dijo rodando los ojos

- Edward me puedo ir sola, además tú no tienes clase la primera hora ¿Qué vas hacer mientras esperas? – alce las cejas

- Ese es mi problema ahora súbete al auto –

Eso sí que no, no me subiría al auto de Edward Cullen, si de por si cuando iba en el auto de Alice todos se me quedaban viendo de mala manera y empezaban a decir cosas que no eran ciertas no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían si me subía en el de Edward Cullen

-Dije que no y es mi última palabra – dije firmemente

- No me hagas ordenártelo Isabella – dijo amenazante

Voltee a ver mi auto y empecé a analizar que tan lejos estaba y cuanta posibilidad tenia de que cullen no me alcanzara, viéndolo bien no estaba tan lejos y si era rápida podría meterme sin que Cullen me detuviera. Lo intentaría al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía perder?

Pero primero necesitaba distraerlo

-Oh mira – dije señalando detrás de su espalda como si estuviese algo interesante

- ¿Qué? – pregunto volteándose

En cuanto se volteo empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude tratando de no tropezarme con alguna piedra

Estaba a casi un paso de abrir la puerta y meterme cuando sentí que me alzaban del suelo unos brazos fornidos

-Bájame idiota – grite pataleando su espalda

- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo subiéndome más a su hombro

- Ya te dije que no me pienso ir contigo – dije moviéndome descontroladamente para poder zafarme de su agarre

- Y yo te dije que irías conmigo – dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su auto

- Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que me iré contigo – dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento

El no contesto simplemente me sentó y cerró la puerta del copiloto

Intente abrir la puerta pero el muy maldito le había puesto seguro

-Crees que soy tan idiota como para no ponerle seguro sabiendo que te irías – pregunto cuándo se metió al auto – Ahora te _ordeno_ que te abroches el cinturón y te vayas en paz – dijo con su tono autoritario mientras encendía el auto

Hice lo que él me pidió de mala manera ya que tenía que hacerle caso a mi _dueño _

-Vez que no era tan malo hacer eso – dijo arrancando el auto

No conteste nada simplemente me limite a voltearme hacia la ventana enojada

-No tenias por que traerme a la escuela – dije aun enojada

- Créeme que no me hace gracia – dijo con voz acida

- Mira, se que ya no te agrado como antes ok y está bien, digo tu tampoco me agradas mucho que digamos – dije volteándome hacia el – Bueno para serte sincera ya no me agradas desde que entraste a la prepa y te volviste un engreído de lo peor, pero te pido por la amistad que antes teníamos que tratemos de llevar esto de la mejor manera ¿sí? – Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos - Es más si no quieres verme la cara puedes mandarme un mensaje de texto dándome la orden que quieras darme y yo la hare sin que tú me notes ok – dije sinceramente

Su expresión era de sorpresa y enojo por lo que había dicho pero era verdad, digo después de que me tratara como basura todos estos años y que ahora me este tratando así es obvio ¿no? Además era mejor dejas las cosas claras de una vez por todas

-Swan no me caes mal – dijo sonriendo – Admito que a veces me desesperas y enojas pero me agradas – se encogió de hombros

- te sientes bien – pregunte sorprendida por su repuesta

El se empezó a reír como loco

-Si Swan – dijo cuando estaba más calmado – La verdad es que no tengo motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia para llevarme mal contigo – se encogió de hombros – Bueno motivo solo cuando me haces enojar –

-Edward de verdad te sientes bien – pregunte no creyendo mucho en que sus palabras fueran a conciencia – No prefieres ir a un medico – pregunte viéndolo sorprendida

- No Bella y créeme todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad – sonrió dulcemente viéndome a los ojos

¿Quién era este Edward? ¿Qué había pasado con ese arrogante y fastidioso que yo conocía? ¿Acaso mi mejor amigo de antes había vuelto? Será posible que se haya dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad era más importante que su popularidad en el instituto

No podía creerlo pero al mirar sus ojos veía sinceridad en ellos y también veía al Edward que era antes, ese Edward que confiaba en mi y en el que podía confiar, que me trataba bien, que era lindo conmigo, que no permitía que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño, ese Edward que salía conmigo a dar una vuelta por el parque y jugaba conmigo, aquel que me hacia reír aun con un chiste malo, el Edward Cullen que no era prepotente ni interesado aquel que se juntaba con sus amigos y hermanos sin buscar algo a cambio… el Edward Cullen que sin darse cuenta se gano mi corazón y me enamoro totalmente durante muchos años

-Entonces trataremos de llevarnos mejor por nuestra amistad – pregunto estirando la mano sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Trataremos de llevarnos mejor por nuestra _ex amistad – _corregí tomando su mano a modo de cerrar el trato

Vi una mueca de decepción en su rostro cuando corregí lo de la amistad pero era cierto él y yo lamentablemente ya no éramos amigos

-Trato hecho – dijo sonriendo cálidamente y apretando mi mano suavemente

Retire mi mano ansiosa pero sin ser grosera ya que no quería arruinar lo logrado con Edward

En menos de lo esperado ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del instituto y Edward había estacionado ya su auto

El salió primero que yo y me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para salir como todo un caballero

-Gracias – dije sorprendida de su bipolaridad

Me dejo en mi salón de clases y yo entre satisfecha del cambio tan repentino de Edward y la promesa que habíamos hecho de tratar de llevarnos mejor

Solo esperaba que el Edward que estaba ahorita se quedara y no volviera el odioso y arrogante Cullen

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se ustedes pero a mi en lo personal me ecanta que Bella no se deje xD jaja, ¿creen que el cambio de Edward sea permanente? yo sinceramente no lo creo asi que las que piensen que las coas entre bella y edward van a estar bien pues les recomiendo que no crean eso por que aun falta mucho por "mandar" jaja <strong>_

_**las y los quiero **_

_**terminado sherlok - ring ring...hello? ring ring...he-he-helo? jum tiene mala conexion ¬.¬**_

_**R.P**_


	4. situaciones incomodas y un dia de clases

**_hola! lo se diran !que milagro que te dignas a aparecer por aqui! jaja pero abajo les explico todo ok :D ahora las dejo leer y espero els guste_**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen on de S.M yo solo hago dulces locuras con ellos :D_**

**_agradecimientos: no pondre todos los nombres por que no los tengo a la mano ahora pero solo les dire que es a todos los que me dejaron review el capitulo anterior, los que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos los amo! mil gracias_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.- situaciones incomodas y un dia en la escuela<strong>

El día de hoy en la escuela se sentía el enojo, la rabia, el fastidio y la irritabilidad de todos los alumnos que eran esclavos – por así decirlo – y es que miren que ponernos en una subasta contra nuestra voluntad y hacer todo lo que tus dueños ordenaran pues no era muy agradable que dijéramos, y mucho menos si te tocaba alguien como Edward Cullen.

Y hablando de él, después de la plática que tuvimos me dejo en la clase de algebra – Mi tortura – y el se fue a la suya.

Después de eso las otras tres clases fueron de lo más normal, sin ninguna "orden" gracias a que no me tocaba aun ninguna clase con él.

Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase de Lengua y me fuera a Anatomía en donde me tocaba junto con mi "amo".

_Disfruta de tus 5 minutos sin ordenes _me dije mentalmente.

_Tranquila el dijo que llevarían las cosas en paz y lo prometió por nuestra antigua amistad _contesto una vocecita en mi cabeza.

La voz de mi cabeza tenía razón, él lo había prometido, pero no sabía si confiar o no en el cambio tan repentino de este. Después de todo lo que me ha hecho y como me ha tratado una parte de mi decía que no confiara mucho en él y otra decía que lo hiciera, que él era sincero.

-Bueno señores no hay nada más que hacer así que pueden irse – dijo el profesor sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Todos gritaron llenos de felicidad.

_Bueno cuanto antes descubras si el cambio de Edward es honesto, mejor ¿no lo crees? _Intente darme ánimo.

Tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar a la puerta del salón.

-Vaya… ya era hora de que salieras – dijo Edward recargado en la pared.

- Me estabas esperando – dije arrogante he incrédula.

En ese momento Tanya salió de otro salón y se acerco a él.

-Claro para que te llevaras nuestras cosas – sonrió malditamente sexi.

Pero claro, ya sabía yo que el cambio tan radical del maldito de Edward no podía ser enserio.

_Lastima querida nuestro antiguo Edward no duro mucho _dijo una voz triste en mi cabeza.

-Swansilly apúrate no tenemos todo el día – empezó a caminar.

Agarre las mochilas y se las avente en la cabeza furiosa.

-Yo no soy su gata – dije sonriendo maliciosamente dándome la vuelta.

Me aguante las ganas de lo que mi imaginación tenía en mente y agarre las mochilas con enojo.

-Si mi señor – dije con los dientes apretados y como perrito amaestrado -Pero que traen piedras o que – pregunte cuando alce sus cosas.

Ni mis cosas pesaban tanto cuando me tocaban todas las materias.

-No seas chillona y camina – dijo Tanya.

Me aguante las ganas de golpearla salvajemente y camine detrás de ellos nuevamente.

-Bells – saludo una voz inconfundible.

Me hice la loca y seguí caminando detrás de mi patrón.

No pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que restaba de mi vida

-Bella – dijo nuevamente.

- Tu ni me hables Jacob Black – seguí caminando.

Aun no se me olvidaba como Jacob el que decía ser mi mejor amigo me había arrojado al los tiburones. En este caso solo uno y el más peligroso, llamado… Edward Cullen.

-Vamos Bells ya no traía más dinero – me siguió.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto de la subasta no tiene que pagarse el mismo día – lo vi con ojos entrecerrados – y tú eres rico Jacob Black – acuse.

El padre de Jacob era dueño de una de las fábricas de pescado más grande del mundo y era reconocida mundialmente, así que Jacob y su padre no eran tan pobres que digamos.

-Lo siento Bells pero si gastaba más de veinte mil pesos ese día, no podría comprarme mi auto – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Eso sí que dolió.

- Escuchaste Jacob – interrogue poniéndome una mano en mi oreja para enfatizar.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono.

- Mi corazón rompiéndose – forme con las manos un corazón – al estilo Michael Jackson – y después lo deshice a modo de dar a entender que se rompía.

- Deja de ser dramática – rodo los ojos.

-¡para ti es más importante tu estúpido auto que yo Jacob Black! – dije indignada.

- Yo no dije eso – dijo preocupado.

- Pero lo insinuaste, es que no vez que yo tengo sentimientos ¡idiota! Aunque no lo creas tengo un corazón Black –.

Edward y su zorra voltearon y me vieron como si estuviera loca. No supe cómo ni cuándo pero mi enojo se altero considerablemente.

Voltee a ver a Jake y me empecé a reír por su cara de preocupación.

- Estas embarazada Isabella Swan – pregunto serio.

Todos me vieron con cara de asombro y Edward con preocupación

- Jacob Black – le pegue en el brazo enfadada y ruborizada.

- Digo es que esa agresividad y esos cambios de humor…pues… -.

- No, no estoy embarazada y ya cállate –lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus tonterías.

- O ya se ¡estás en tus días! – grito a todo pulmón. Y Cullen y Tanya se empezaron a reír.

- ¡Cállate! – gruñí con el rostro al rojo vivo.

Ni mi madre me había hecho sentir tan avergonzada en este tema.

- Es lo más normal del mundo – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente – Los hombres eyaculan, las mujeres menstrúan, a los hombres les crece el pene a las mujeres lo pechos - movió las manos restándole importancia.

Me quede atónita ante su "clase de cambios hormonales"

-Jake créeme que todo eso lo sé y ahorita me toca Anatomía así que no es necesaria tu clase – le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Bueno está bien ya me callo – sonrió –A ver deja te ayudo con esas mochilas –.

Le empezaba a dar las mochilas cuando Edward se volteo.

- Ni se te ocurra darle esas mochilas a Black, Isabella – dijo "mi señor" viéndome con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué no? – rete – El se ofreció por que _el si_ es un caballero –.

- Yo también lo soy – apunto.

_Al menos conmigo no lo eres _pensé.

-Pero eres mi esclava por un mes y por lo tanto haces mis labores sin que _nadie _te ayude – miro a Jacob.

Aunque me enojara admitirlo el tenia razón, tenía que obedecer sus órdenes sin que nadie me ayudara.

_Si se va a poner a razonar y poner reglas entonces ponlas tú también _pensé

-Tienes razón – admití sonriendo – Pero solo tienen que ser _tus _cosas y _tus _ordenes – dije haciendo énfasis en el tu – Por lo tanto no tengo por qué llevar la cosas de tu…noviecita – iba a decir otra palabra pero mi educación no me lo permitía.

- Ella tiene razón Cullen – coincidió Jacob.

- Tú no te metas – bramo enojado – Dame la mochila de Tanya – pidió extendiendo la mano.

Se la extendí pero antes de que la tomara, la deje caer al piso con malicia.

-Ups…fue queriendo – dije mordiéndome el labio inocentemente para después sonreír con malicia.

- Dame bien la mochila Isabella – dijo enfadado.

- ¿Yo por qué? – dije alzando los hombros como niña chiquita.

- ¡Por que tú la tiraste! – rugió.

- Yo no pienso recoger nada – me cruce de brazos.

- Y yo no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo – se apretó el tabique de la nariz y respiro profundamente - Ahora levantas esa mochila y me la das bien – dijo con su voz de amo y señor de las Bellas.

Puse todo mi autocontrol para dejar las cosas por la paz y le di la mochila.

-Oye Bella dentro de 15 días va a ver una fiesta de piscina en mi casa ¿vienes? – dijo Jacob cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Claro solo será cuestión de pedirle permiso a Charlie, aunque si sabe que es contigo con quien voy seguro me deja, ya sabes que eres su consentido – rodé los ojos.

- Yo lo sé – sonrió arrogante. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno y a qué hora seria – pregunte

- A las 12 en mi casa y es de este sábado al otro –.

-Okey yo le pido permiso a Charlie esta noche y te digo mañana –

- Este bien – me digo sonriendo.

Mientras Edward y Tanya caminaban toqueteándose y besándose a pasionalmente, Jake y yo íbamos platicando sobre que podría llevar a la fiesta y quienes irían.

Llegamos al salón de anatomía, Jake se despidió de mí y yo entre cargando la mochila de mi señor.

-Ponla aquí Isabella – ordeno apuntando su lugar.

Avente su mochila de mala gana y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, la maestra entro para comenzar la clase.

.

.

.

Así se la paso la mitad del día, haciéndole las practicas a Cullen, llevándole los libros a su clase y haciendo que yo entrara retardada en las mías.

Estaba almorzando solo con Alice y Rosalie ya que Edward y los chicos todavía no llegaban con sus respectivas novias.

-Ya no lo soporto más – se quejo Alice – El estúpido de Jasper se la pasa dándome ordenes – dijo enojada – Que Alice ve por mis cosas a mi looker, Alice carga mi cuaderno, Alice esto, Alice el otro – hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Jasper.

¿ella creía que estaba pasándola mal?

- Ni te quejes, al menos a ti no te ha dicho que cargues su mochila y la de Tanya, que le hagas sus prácticas, que le peines el pelo cada 10 minutos o que le laves su auto – dije recordando su primer mandato.

- Jasper es un ángel a lado de mi hermano - admitió con cara de horror

- Pero para que admitieron estar en la subasta – negó con la cabeza Rosalie.

- Ni me recuerdes porque mato a Alice – vi con ojos entrecerrados a Alice.

- Ahora resulta que es mi culpa – dijo Alice exaltada.

- si – la vi con furia.

Alice se cayó y agacho al cabeza como niña castigada. Escuchamos unas risas escandalosas y en ese momento los chicos, Edward y las…mmm veremos…am…como les diré am… o si ya se, las wuzobi – una combinación entre WUilas, Zorras y Perras en ingles - digo no se oía tan mal ¿o sí?

Se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, María junto a Jasper, Jasper junto a Alice, Emmet Junto a Laurent, Lauren junto a Rosalie, Rosalie junto a Tanya y por desgracia Edward junto a mí.

-Jasper ¿te parece que _alguien _vaya por nuestro desayuno? – me vio perversamente.

- Pero claro hermano – Jasper vio a Alice divertidamente.

- Bueno pues que esperan chicas, tráiganos el desayuno –

Edward Cullen debería empezar a preocuparse si quería tener hijos, porque en este momento lo quería golpear en sus partes nobles hasta que chillara como una niña de 5 años.

Me imaginaba que Alice pensaba lo mismo por que miraba a Jasper con ojos de puñal.

-Sí, señor – respondimos al unisonó Alice y yo.

.

.

.

El día en la escuela había pasado lento, demasiado lento para mi gusto. Pero el único consuelo que tenía era irme a mi casa y alejarme de todo lo que tuviera grabado Cullen.

Estaba caminando hacia mi preciosa camioneta – que milagrosamente alguien había traído a la escuela – cuando escuche su voz.

-Bells – dijo una voz haciendo que sonriera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno antes que nada dejenme darles un maravilloso agradecimiento por sus hermosos reviews estoy feliz! tan solo en un capitulo 22 reviews y ahora disculpenme de verdad por tardar una eternidad en actualizar pero es que lamentablemente golpearon a uno de mis tios y pues estuvo muy grave, pero bueno no hablemos de cosas tristez ahora les tengo dos noticias una mala y una buena.<em>**

**_1.- la mala es... que el dia 29 de junio me voy de viaje (unas merecidas vacaciones despues de estudiar tanto pff) y me parece que regreso hasta el 5 de julio entonces esos dias no podre subir capitulo (no me maten por favor si)_**

**_2.- la segunda que es la buena es que esos dias lo aprovechare para escribir si es que puedo y pues regresando les subire capitulo! ok si puedo hasta 2 :D jeje. y ademas escribire de qui al de aqui al 29 de junio y todo lo que resta de julio hasta el 11 de agosto por que estoy de vacaciones como ya dije ok :D _**

**_ahora hablando del capitulo pff! no se estudes pero a mi me hizo reir xD al maximo me diverti tanto en la parte que jake le dice a bella estas embarazada y luego l de la regla xD jaja espero ustedes igual y _****_si tienen alguna duda respecto al capitulo diganme y se las resuelvo con mucho gusto ok _**

**_ahora ¿meresco review? si? ustedes diran :D si no pues avientenme un jitomataso o lo que tengan en el refri ok xD_**

**_terminado sherlok_**

**_ring ring...hello?...ring ring..he-he-hello? jum tienes mala conexion ¬.¬ xD_**

**_las quiero _**

**_R.P_**


End file.
